


Desire and Denial

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has No Genitalia, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is In Denial About Deviancy, Deepthroating, Eden Club (Detroit: Become Human), First Time Blow Jobs, Hank Anderson Has a Big Dick, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, The Eden Club Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), but he sure likes using his mouth on hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: After they fail to find the blue-haired Traci at the Eden Club, Hank suggests leaving. Connor has other ideas, however. After probing the Eden Club androids, he's aroused by the idea of pleasuring Hank, despite the fact he has no sexual organs to speak of.Luring Hank into a room on the pretext of helping Hank overcome his nausea before they head back to the car, Connor's compelled to explore his desires...





	Desire and Denial

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write some good blowjob fic, because Connor wants nothing more than to see Hank come undone.
> 
> Note that this takes place during canon. Connor isn't deviant yet but he's well on the road. Hank worries about consent, but Connor is enthusiastic and in my mind he completely, 1000% wants it.
> 
> This takes place after the scene that happens if Connor fails to find the Tracis. Let's just say Connor uses the time for something else instead. :D

Connor let go of the android's hand as he realized the trail at the Eden Club had gone cold. The glass slid shut, the androids' LEDs circling red as their memories were wiped. The look of resignation in Hank's eyes told him he knew time was up just as much as Connor did. The mystery of the dead man in the private room wouldn't be solved, at least not tonight.

"I gotta go," Hank said. "I feel like shit. I don't wanna puke in this fine establishment…"

"We're wasting our time," Connor replied. "You're right, the deviant's probably gone now."

"Let's get outta here. This place makes me sick…"

"Wait." Connor closed his hand around Hank's wrist. He didn't know what he was doing, only that he needed to stay here with Hank. He couldn't leave after what he'd seen in the androids' minds. Customers coming and going, sleeping with clients… Human moans of pleasure as androids licked across bare skin. Genitalia on display, hands and mouths drawing out needy gasps. Androids riding cocks big and small, serving the whims of their human guests. It had stirred something inside Connor, something that wasn't part of his program.

He'd wondered how Hank would sound crying out in pleasure, eyes lidded, head thrown back, and he blew out a capacitor, disabling a non-critical system used for evidence analysis.

Connor led Hank towards a room. Hank yanked his wrist free. "What the fuck do you think you're doin'?"

"You feel unwell. The rooms here have bathrooms installed, and you've paid for your time. It makes logical sense to recover here so that you don't vomit in your car."

"I don't like this place, Connor. It gives me the creeps." Hank acquiesced anyway, the door to the private room closing and locking behind them. "Say for argument's sake that deviants are alive. Androids have to obey orders. That makes everything in this place sexual assault."

A negative impulse traveled up Connor spine at that thought. He hadn't considered the implications of consent because androids weren't supposed to need it. Only deviants felt fear, and even then it was an error in their software that made them emulate emotions. They were acting out. Deviants didn't actually feel anything.

So what was this need that pulled at him, compelling him to try these acts with Hank? This use of his preconstruction ability was definitely off-label. Nothing about this served the mission. They'd be better off walking the streets looking for their suspect than cooped up in here. Connor tried to keep his mind on the mission. The mission. Not the visual of Hank crying out his name in orgasmic bliss.

"Are you saying the deviant murdered that man in self-defense?" Connor tried to keep the conversation going. If they could keep talking, maybe this urge would pass and they could leave.

"You saw the android. She was scared. That guy damaged her without a second thought. The other android must have known he'd turn on her too. Perhaps it's for the best we never found her." Hank wandered into the bathroom and shucked his coat, handing it to Connor who clutched it tightly, his fingers analyzing Hank's DNA in the fibers. Hank leaned over the toilet bowl, heaving. "Fuck, I feel awful. Can you get me a glass of water?"

"Of course, Lieutenant." Connor went back into the main room and set Hank's coat down on the bed. He took a complimentary glass and filled it with cold water from a nearby water cooler. He returned to the small bathroom and pressed the glass into Hank's hand. Hank sat on the floor tiles away from the toilet and sipped, leaning up against the wall.

He smiled, but it was a wry grin. "Was that really true, about not throwin' up in the Oldsmobile? Or did you want to get me in here, Connor? I'm sure your handlers at CyberLife wouldn't give a damn if you sucked my dick to keep me focused, huh? They'd probably consider that a boon to your damn mission."

"Hank, I—" Connor hadn't anticipated Hank knowing his intent, and his systems went into free fall, errors flashing across his vision. He hadn't preconstructed for this. He'd underestimated the fact that veteran cop Hank could read people like an open book. Androids, too, it seemed.

"You've been making eyes at me since Jimmy's Bar. I'm not blind, kid. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I wouldn't enjoy a pretty mouth like yours sucking me off. But it wouldn't be right. You seem different to other androids, but you're still takin' orders. Sometimes you seem so human, and yet…" Hank sighed.

"These thoughts… they're not part of my program." Connor turned towards the mirror over the sink, admiring himself. No, not admiring. Searching. Looking for the deviancy that had to be showing by now, the broken lines of code that were rewriting themselves like a virus, rerouting his tasks away from the mission. More and more of his processing capability was being allocated to this desire to give Hank everything. His memory banks were full of stolen touches and data analysis on things related to Hank.

He'd first noticed it on the rooftop at Detroit Urban Farms. He hadn't stopped to question if saving Hank served the mission. He'd acted on the overriding impulse that Hank was more important than anything else. He could have stopped the deviant and the odds probably would have spared Hank. But the concept of anything happening to him had broken something loose and Connor had found himself hauling the man to safety as their lead got away.

"What thoughts?" Hank asked. He set the glass down on the tile with a small clink.

"When I probed the androids' minds, I saw what they experienced in the last two hours. I witnessed humans and androids engaged in sex acts. I became… aroused."

Hank shrugged. "Humans watch porn for the same reason. We get all hot and bothered watching people do it. That's normal."

"I don't get hot and bothered, Lieutenant. I'm an android," Connor reminded him. "I've never had thoughts like these before. I wasn't designed with sexual functions in mind. I have no functional genitalia to speak of, and yet I am… intrigued. I want to try it."

"That's cute, Connor, but in case you hadn't noticed, we're in the middle of a case."

"You're aroused, too." Connor's scanners detected a rise in Hank's heart rate and blood pressure, along with a rush of blood to Hank's sizable cock. His skin felt like it was alive with electricity as he considered the prospect of unzipping Hank's jeans and freeing his erection. Would Hank feel better if Connor wrapped his mouth around him and sucked the way he'd seen some of the Eden Club androids do it? "May I touch you?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Hank rubbed his temples.

"Please." Connor didn't know when he'd resorted to pleading, but he needed this more than he needed the thirium running through his pipes. He knelt down beside Hank, placing a hand on his thigh.

"Connor, don't," Hank warned, but his protest lacked conviction. His concern moved something inside Connor, and his thirium pump constricted for a moment. He considered stopping, but knew if he did, they'd never get another chance like this.

"I want this," Connor assured him. "You do, too."

"How can I know you're really okay with this and some CyberLife crony doesn't think this furthers your fuckin' mission?" 

"You can't." Connor squeezed the shape of Hank's thick cock through his jeans, drinking in the involuntary gasp that escaped Hank's lips. "You'll just have to trust me." He unbuckled Hank's belt, grateful that he encountered no further resistance as he unzipped Hank's jeans and reached inside his boxers to grasp his dick, giving it a gentle stroke. He marveled at the way Hank's foreskin slid over the rock hard shaft beneath, his engorged cock a prize Connor was honored to touch. Hank bit his lip and leaned his head back against the wall, and Connor was encouraged to press on.

Connor let go of Hank's cock and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Hank's boxers, easing them down over his thighs to get a better look. Hank's cock was massive, a thick, veiny length that Connor wanted to worship. His code was a garbled mixture of errors and he found he didn't care as he plunged his open mouth down on Hank's cock, holding nothing back as he took it down to the root.

"Jesus Christ," Hank whispered. Connor pulled back slowly, missing the fullness that Hank's cock gave him. Like he was complete with his mouth wrapped around Hank, pleasing this man and making him lose his composure. He'd been made for this and this alone, regardless of the directives CyberLife had programmed into him. His throat was the perfect size to take Hank's girth and the stimulation made his sensors tingle, a rush of information flooding his nervous system and making him overclock his processors to keep up.

Hank's fingers tangled in his hair, urging him on and Connor moved, darting his tongue out to caress the underside of Hank's cock as he bobbed on it. Hank seemed especially sensitive there, judging by the way his grip tightened on Connor's scalp. His low moans and hitched breathing felt like lightning traveling up Connor's spinal cord.

He shouldn't want any of this, but that only made him need Hank more. This beautiful, forbidden human deserved to come apart like this and forget his pain for a little while, and Connor was glad to serve him. He concentrated every routine and subroutine on pleasing Hank, darting his eyes up to watch Hank's contorted expression. His fingers dug into the tiles, and Connor saved the visual of Hank like this, completely unbound. Their eyes met, Hank's piercing blue meeting Connor's soft brown and Connor felt electricity spark between them. Hank's cock seemed to grow more rigid in his mouth, and Connor realized he was about to orgasm. He pulled back slightly, wanting Hank to come in his mouth so he could taste it and savor it before his systems washed it away like an analyzed sample.

"Connor!" Hank came, jets of semen hitting the back of Connor's throat. His sampling functions broke down its chemical composition, adding it to his database like it was just another piece of evidence. Cum dribbled down his chin, wet and warm and Connor loved the debauched feeling of wearing Hank's spunk on his face. Connor sucked Hank dry, hungry for anything he could give. Finally, Hank eased him off his cock, his moans sounding more uncomfortable than pleased.

An awkward silence followed as Hank motioned for a towel and Connor tossed one to him. He cleaned up quickly, a dark look of self-loathing on his face. Connor's sanitary systems cleared the evidence from his internals. He caught his face in the mirror and smirked for a moment as he spied Hank's essence on his chin, marking him. He took a towel and wiped it off, regretting the fact that the evidence of their tryst was gone.

Wanting to be covered in Hank's semen did not serve the mission, and a jolt of something like fear made him freeze. CyberLife would not approve of his thoughts. They would deactivate him if they found out that he wanted to become Hank Anderson's android. Only deviants wanted things. He wasn't deviant, was he?

Hank wouldn't meet his eyes. "I need a drink," he said. "Let's get the fuck outta here and get a six pack, for fuck's sake. I gotta think. This fucking place… we shouldn't have come here."

Connor's code was in disarray, but he didn't think drinking was going to fix anything. He thought sucking Hank off would satisfy his curiosity, but instead he'd only found himself hungry for more. His preconstruction abilities flooded his mind with possibilities, and he wondered what it might be like to spread Hank's ass and slide his fingers inside his hole.

Another capacitor blew, another line of code rewrote itself. If he kept this up, there'd be nothing left of him by the end of the investigation. He'd be nothing more than another broken android, and yet it seemed preferable to die wanting this than live and go back to his old code.

Before he could think any further about it, Hank was out the door and Connor followed, eager not to be left behind. There was a troubled look in Hank's eyes, and Connor wondered if he'd done more harm than good to both of them.

Still, he wanted, and he wondered if this was a hunger that could ever be sated, or if he'd opened a door he could never close again. Connor wondered if he'd unleashed a curse that would damn them both to fall into a pit of desire and denial. That they'd spiral down together into the depths of despair, the darkness of death and deactivation welcoming them both into its waiting arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, comments and kudos are much appreciated! Or you can talk to me on Twitter @landale


End file.
